WarGames:Hunted
by JCman
Summary: A few months after the murder of the witch doctor, Doctor Sliknaught is crazier than ever and won't stop till he gets revenge on Jai. His plan includes hiring Two mercenaries.


WarGames book 4:Hunted

The word in japan was that Doctor Sliknaught was mentally unstable and the citizens belived he should not be govenor, but Doctor Sliknaught put heinrich in charge while he was away on a "mental health vacation." Doctor Sliknaught had become obessed with trying to get rid of jai and his family. He would not stop untill the job was done, even if it took forever. So he spent most of his days hidden away in his labratory, plotting revenge and figuring out new ways to dispose of jai once and for all. Later, Doctor sliknuaght was in his lab surfing the web, when he came across a advertisment stating:Looking for mercenary postitions. This ad gave Doctor Sliknaught a idea. he called the number displayed on the ad, and he told the mercenaries to come to did not take them long to arive in japan, and they then came to the doctor's estate in just a few hours. He invited them both inside and had a long talk to them. The mercenaries introduced themselves. the eldest was Boba Dumas from America, and he lived in brooklyn with his sister, his skills included streetfighting, and his obession with grenades and other various explosives. The other mercenary introduced herself; Devin, Boba's sister was skilled in muy thai, and she was a gymnastics champion. also she enjoyed using knives and guns. Doctor Sliknaught had faith in these siblings, and he promised them ten thousand yen if they brought in jai alive. he also promised them an extra five thousand yen, if they killed one of jai's friends as well. The doctor gave them the location to jai's home, and he sent them off, hoping to see jai once again. As the mercenaries were leaving june was sitting on the couch reading when she felt a horrible clenching in the pit of her stomach. Then she had a weird feeling that she changed her mind about trying to assassinate Jai and instead wanted to join sides with him. She did not understand why she felt this way, but she guessed it was her compassion overtaking her usual evil mindset.

Chapter:2

It was a average tuesday morning at jai's house, everybody was getting ready for school execpt for kirishima, who was still in his room. Jai walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door."Kirishma get up its time to go to school!" there was no answer. Jai heard a noise coming from inside the room. it was a " female voice saying" Thanks for the good time ." Jai slapped his palm to his forehead, he now knew that kirishima took a girl home last night and he was not happy about that. "Damn it kirishma did you really bring a girl here last night?" Kirishima opened the door and stepped out, and responded " I couldn't help it i was at a party." Jai simply just forgave his brother for his outlandish behavior,and tried to get everyone out the door and on time to school. they left the house at eight'o clock, and they were on the way to school. A few minutes later, they arived at school just before the first bell rang. they headed to their own lockers and prepared for class. Jai was getting things he needed for class from his locker, when he was stopped by June. "What do you want?" he said. June replied "Jai listen, i've been thinking, i don't want to kill you any more, i just want to be on your side." Jai was shocked, "Wait a minute, are you saying you want to be my friend?" "Yes jai i'm really sorry for all the pain i caused you." Jai accepted her apology and gave her a big hug. "I'm glad you decided not to hurt me anymore." he said. "I'm glad too." said june. "can i tell you somthing jai?' she asked. "what?" said jai. June explained to him that her father hired two mercenaries to come after him , and she also told to be ready when they arived in two days. Jai thanked june for the news, and he also told her she was welcome to come over to his house any time she wanted.

Ch:3

Jai enjoyed the rest of the day, having a good time in class, and during lunch he got to spend time with juzuki. They ate their lunch and talked and laughed, having a good time, when jai decided to tell his girlfriend about june. Juzuki was happy for june and she was also happy she had a girl to hangout with, even though she had fun with her boys. Their fun was cut short when the bell rang, and they went to class, but before they parted, juzuki kissed her boyfriend good bye and she headed to class. June was in class not really paying attention, daydreaming about the kinds of fun she could have with jai and the others, but then a horrible thought occured: Her father would not aprove her being friends with his greatest enemy, but he would have to deal with it. she thought. Finally the school bell rang and june headed to her locker. Jai also was at his locker with his girlfriend and the others, when june aproached them. "Hi guys, whats up?" she said. "Hi june." said jai. then juzuki spoke, "June, jai told me you are on our side now?" June nodded, and said"yes, i now realizd this is who i am." " and by the way juzuki, you look pretty today." Juzuki was taken aback by june's comment, and she said,"Thank you, you look great too june." June gave a happy squeak and hugged juzuki tightly."We are going to be best friends!" she said. Juzuki smiled and said" Yeah, i always needed a girl friend." June then gave jai a hug and parted with them and walked out of the school and continued walking home.

Chapter :4

June finally arived home, and she walked through the front door, and her father welcomed her home and asked her how her day was and she said it was good. June was about to go upstairs to her room when Doctor Sliknaught stopped her, "Wait just a minute, young lady you are acting very strange." June replied, "No i'm not ,i'm fine." "YOU'RE LYING!" he screamed at her. "FINE!" she shouted. "I've become friends with jai ok!" Doctor Sliknaught was enraged, "WHAT!" "I created you to kill jai, not befriend him!" he yelled. "get your things, and get the hell out of my house, you are no daughter of mine!" June stormed up the stairs, tears streaming down her face, swearing under her breath. Later, June got her things packed up in a dufflebag and she ran out the door as fast as she could from this horrible place and the man who was her so called father. Three hours later, Jai and the gang came back from a fun day at the arcade, and he pulled the car into the driveway. everyone got out of the car and into the house, but somthing caught jai's attention. By the left side of the garage was june, sound asleep clutching a dufflebag. Without waking her, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her and the bag into the house. Jai felt this was the right thing to do, because june had no one to care for her so he was happy to help her in the current situation.

Chapter:5

When jai arived into the house, juzuki asked, "What's she doing here?" Jai responded with,"I saw her outside all alone, I needed to help her." Juzuki replied "You're right, i guess she needs all the help she can get right now." Jai carried june into the hall and he stopped by hector's room, and said "Hey bud, i got you a roomate." he said. "whoa, jai i am not bunking with the crazy girl!" "Come on hector, it's just untill i get her a room." said jai. "Ok padre, you win just lay her down on the bed." said hector. "Thanks hector' said jai. Jai left the room and spent the rest of the day hanging out with juzuki. Three hours later, June woke up with a start, "Where am?" she said. "Whoa, its ok, you're with friends" said Hector. Hector then called Jai into the room and told Jai June was awake. Jai walked in and hello. June was relived,"Thank god jai, I knew you would help me out." "I didn't know where to go, my father kicked me out for becoming your friend." "Thats terrible said jai. "you know you could always stay with us ". June was happy to hear this,"Really ? thank you jai!" and she hugged him tightly. They all hung out for a while untill they decided to call it a night. A day remained untill the bounty hunters arived, so jai had only a few hours untill they showed up tomorow. Jai needed all the time he could. there was no time to waste.

Chapter:6

The next morning jai got up around eight, and he began to prepare himself for when the hunters came, and he needed all the help he could get. June and Juzuki offered to train him, and jai accepted the help, and they trained hard nonstop. Kirishima also trained alongside with his brother. Hector went to visit his aunt for the weekend, so he was unable to help jai. Eric was in Hawaii for the weekend as well. Jai continued to train as long as his body let him, and he only had a few hours to rest. when he was done resting, it was time to train anubis, and it was pretty much worth it. The wolf had gotten stronger every time jai transformed into it, and jai was satisfied by how strong he and anubis had become. Jai decided that he had trained enough, so he waited untill the bounty hunters arived. The hunters were outside jai's house and they were ready to enter. They aproached the door and they kicked it in forcefully. The began the search for their prey. they searched the main entrace, and some of the rooms but the house looked deserted. Devin considered giving up, but Boba disagreed. "Keep searching sis, we can't give up now." They continued their search, even though they were getting irritated, and restless. Devin couldn't take it anymore, "We've been searching for hours, where is he?" she said. "Stop whining, devin man up and keep looking!" Boba said sternly.

Ch:7

The hunters were getting angry, "Show yourself coward!" Boba yelled. "Come out wherever you are!" said Devin. Jai decided it was time to strike. Boba felt somthing blow past him, "What was that?" he said. Somthing knocked Devin off her feet, and she hit the floor with a thud. "Oww, you're going to pay for that!" she said angrily. Then a voice came out of nowhere, "Come and get me losers! "We're gonna get you kid!" Boba exclaimed. Then boba had a plan, "Devin let's split up, you go behind me, and i'll go ahead." "Maybe we can cut him off in both directions." Boba walked down the hallway, that led him into the kitchen, when something caught his eye, a knife whizzed past his head, and he rolled out of the way and pulled out his gun. He aimed his gun in the direction where the knife was thrown, but before he could get a clear shot another knife hit him, and it sunk into his boot and hit his big toe. This caused him to fall onto the floor, and he blacked out, and dropped his gun as well. Boba woke up minutes later, still on the floor. Pain was shooting from his toe, it really, really hurt. boba also found he could not move, someone was on top of him. He opened his eyes, and he was face to face with a teenage girl. "Hey aren't you Sliknaught's daughter"? he said "I was". june corrected. June yanked the knife out of Boba's boot, and he screamed in pain. " You little bitch, i'll kill you!" "you sure?" she licked the tip of the blade clean of the blood, "Mm, you taste good." she said seductivly. Devin walked for a bit untill she reached the bedroom hallway, she kept on walking toward the basement door, untill she was knocked off balance and she fell flat on her face. Devin began to pick herself up, when out of nowhere a ring of flames sprung out the floor trapping her completly. The air was thick with smoke, devin tried not to breath in the smoke, there was nowhere for the smoke to go and it was too much for her. Devin passed out from the lack of oxygen. It was two in the morning, Devin regained conciousness, dazed and confused.

Ch:8

Devin was trapped, she could not move. her cargo pants were melted to the floor, she was very confused, she had no idea what was going on, her thoughts were interupted by a hard punch to the face. Warm blood gushed from her broken nose, she screamed in pain and rage. The attacker revealed himself, it was Krishima. He grinned, "Not so tough now, are you sweetheart?" Devin tried to speak but it was very hard to with a broken nose. She mumbled somthing, kirishima said" what was that?" Devin spoke again, "I SAID I"LL KILL YOU!" Kirishima walked up to her and slapped her face hard. Meanwhile, June was having fun torturing Boba, who was terrified like a child. "Please let me go!" he sobbed. june enjoyed Boba's pain and she smiled wickedly, "What's the matter, not having fun?" she said. june got up off of Boba, allowing him to get up and he looked very angry. " Now you are going to pay little girl!" he snarled. He threw a punch at her, and she deflected it and threw a punch of her own, which knocked Boba out cold. In the meantime, Kirishima was having fun, but he decided to let Jai to take over. "She's all yours bro." he said. Jai approached devin and he spoke, " give a message to Doctor Sliknaught for me." Devin was about to respond, when jai conjured one thousand volts of energy, and placed the hand on her head and electrocuted her, untill she was unconcious. The air smelled of sulfur, but jai and the others were happy that they had beaten another bunch of Doctor Sliknaught's minions, and they were also happy it was all over. They tied the Mercenaries together, and they dropped them off at Doctor Sliknaught's front door and rang the door bell, running as fast as they could. The doctor aproached the door, mumbling to himself, "Does anyone ever sleep in this city!?" he opened the door and he did not like what he saw" I'll get you jai, I swear it !" he shouted. The broken and beaten Mercenaries were looked at by Doctor Sliknaught himself and he mended bones, and touched up bruises. He was not pleased, but he knew what he had to do.


End file.
